


Dulcis Amor

by CoaxionUnlimited



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoaxionUnlimited/pseuds/CoaxionUnlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Vriska and Kanaya, on the meteor. </p><p>Figuring out your feelings sure is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcis Amor

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of update fanfiction, for my new OT3

“Coffee?” Vriska says, leaning over your (longtime) crush’s shoulder and giving you a doubtful look, “What is that, even? It sounds laaaaaaaame.”

“I just presumed,” you say, “that you would like to take a picture of it.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“It’s a human tradition,” you say, “When we spam certain photography websites, it is accepted that there will always be at least one picture of a latte.”

“Weeeeeeeell,” Vriska says, reaching out to snag the mug from your hand, “I guess I’ll have to do it then. God, your human culture sure is demanding.”

Her fingers brush against the back of your hand as she lifts the mug away, heads for the table across the room, digs through her pockets for the crappy little camera she always has nowadays.

“Rose,” Kanaya says, gently, “Rose, you’re staring.”

You blink. Tear your eyes away. 

“My apologies,” you tell her, “You certainly deserve no less than my full attention.”

Her lips quirk upwards, the small smile that fills your stomach with butterflies every time you see it, and you lean back into her shoulder, slightly closer than is strictly necessary for sharing a book.

Across the room, Vriska yells,

“Hey, Rose, does human culture have anything to say about filters?”

“Only that you need to apply one,” you say, “And that it must be noticeable.”

Vriska grunts in concentration, and fiddles around with her spider laptop.

You look back towards the book, just in time to see Kanaya tear her gaze away from Vriska’s face with visible effort.

She’s smiling, soft and warm and slightly dreamy, and you are swamped, suddenly, with a wave of nebulous jealousy.

You weave your arm through Kanaya’s, and tug yourself a little bit closer.

And you carefully, deliberately, ignore the little voice in the back of your head (the one that sounds almost exactly like Terezi) which wonders who, exactly, you are jealous of.

\---

It’s not like you’re black for Rose, or anything!

Actually, you aren’t black for Rose at all, which is such a shame. She should make an effort to be more hateable, honestly, because who wouldn’t like to have you as a kismesis? No one. No one is who.

Honestly, it’s really disappointing. She totally stole your flushcrush out from under your nose! You should at least be able to hate her for that. But no, no, Rose just keeps smiling at you at the absolute worst times, and ruining the mood. 

God! She should really apologize for that!

And while you’re on the topic of things that she should apologize for, she definitely should say sorry for convincing everyone that you care about her or something. God, it gets really annoying when they all come blabbing to you about her problems!

“I am somewhat worried for Rose,” Fussyfangs says, illustrating your point, “Her indulgence in her human alcohol is getting out of control.”

“You’re always worrying,” you say, “Bugging and fussing and meddling, and never actually doing anything about your problems!”

“It is not as though I can just go in there and tell her to stop,” she says, stiffly. 

“No,” you say, “You have to be more direct than that! If you want her to stop, you’re going to have to make her stop.”

“It is not,” Kanaya says, still stiff, “That easy. I cannot just charge in and take away the alcohol and expect everything to be alright.”

“Sure you can,” you say, and roll your eyes, “Here, I’ll show you.”

And you take two or three steps down the hallway, straight into the main room, and-

Wow, she really probably has had a lot of that stuff. Her cheeks are really pink, and-

“Heyyy Vriska,” she slurs, giving you a soft little half-smile, half-smirk.

Your heart does a sort of lurch in your chest. 

You knock the drink out of her hands. And stomp on it a couple of times for good measure. That’ll teach her to smile at you like that! Stupid distracting human.

But you look up from the shards of weird human mug-stuff and- 

Well, she’s not smiling.

But the warmth in her eyes hasn’t all gone away.

\---

It is times like these, you think, when you miss your mother the most. 

Although she couldn’t talk, she always managed to convey a sense of deep sympathy whenever you came to her with your troubles. And although you think that she had never experienced a romantic problem in her life, she had always been able to give you what you needed when you were faced with those kinds of problems. 

Namely, a sympathetic, silent ear.

Something that is rather difficult to come by on this meteor.

You suppose you could talk to Karkat, who would be sympathetic, at least, to your troubles. But he would attempt to solve them, probably with charts, and that is not what you want right now. You sigh. 

The Mayor, sitting across the room from you, and scribbling on a can, looks up.

“It’s nothing,” you say quietly, so as not to wake Rose, who is napping on the pile with you. You would normally not stay here, as you have less need of such rest than a normal troll (or human, for that matter) but you are currently serving as Rose’s (entirely, probably platonic) pillow, and you are loathe to disturb her.

The Mayor looks doubtful.

“It is just very confusing,” you say, “I was almost certain that I was over my flush-crush on Vriska, but she has matured considerably since we have begun this journey, and I find myself rather impressed with her initiative.”

The Mayor gives Rose, who hasn’t even shifted, a pointed look.

“And yes, I do have a bit of a flush crush on Rose as well. Rather more of one since I have gotten to know her a bit.”

The Mayor makes a little clicking sound, and looks back to his cans.

“It’s not that simple. I would not want to make romantic advances towards her that were entirely unreciprocated- I value our friendship too much for that. And yet, she and Vriska have been getting closer,  
and I do not want at all to lose her. But I would like- Well, that’s entirely impossible.”

The Mayor blinks at you. Slowly.

“Yes, it is. There is only room for one in the flush quadrant, everyone knows that. Perhaps I should attempt to mediate between them.”

You sigh.

“It is just that I really do not want either, or both of them really, in that quadrant.”

The Mayor blinks again.

“Yes, I know. I will probably have to say something at some point.”

Rose stirs in her sleep, her cheek brushing against your leg.

“But,” you say, softer still, “Not quite yet.”


End file.
